


Birthday Miracle - Wayhaught - Oneshot

by vanilladippeddonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, happy birthday nicole haught!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladippeddonuts/pseuds/vanilladippeddonuts
Summary: This one is set after Waverly has been taken into the Garden, Wynhaught are totally best friends. Wynonna throws Nicole a surprise party at Shorty’s and all Nicole wants to do is spend her birthday with Waverly. Little does she know that Wynonna has a big surprise her. This one is also for cheynicolette. Who gave me the idea/requested it on my tumblr.





	Birthday Miracle - Wayhaught - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Nicole Haught!

Nicole read the text message over and over from Wynonna. ‘Meet me at Shorty’s for drinks after your shift, Haughtstuff.’ All Nicole really wanted to do was go back to the Homestead and curl up on Waverly’s bed. But clearly the eldest Earp had other plans for Nicole which meant a long night of drinking. Not that bad of a way to celebrate her birthday but she would much rather be with her girlfriend. Sighing a little bit as she pulled up to Shorty’s. Getting out of her truck, she noticed it was quiet and that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Moving into Shorty’s, the lights came on and everyone yelled surprised which caused Nicole to jump a little. Wynonna was laughing her ass off. “You ass.” She said this as she pulled her into a hug. “Thank you for this.”

“This isn’t even the best part, Haughtshot.” Wynonna pulled away from the hug and stepped aside.

“Nicole..”

Nicole felt frozen in place when she heard the voice. Her eyes trailed to Waverly’s. Waverly. Her Waverly. She was here. Home. “Wave..” Her mouth suddenly felt dry, and she felt like she could pass out right there.

Before anything else could be said, Waverly closed the distance between them. Her lips finding Nicole’s, she could feel the redhead kissing her back. Her hand going to Nicole’s cheek as she continued to her passionately and lovingly. Like they were the only ones in the room.

Pulling away from the kiss, she rested her forehead on Waverly’s. “Please tell me I’m not dreaming.” She whispered, there were some tears coming from the redhead. She couldn’t believe this. With how many times she dreamed about Waverly coming home, she never expected this.

At this point Nicole was not the only one that was crying, Waverly’s tears started to flow out of her eyes. “Oh, baby. You aren’t dreaming. I’m home and I’m with you.” She whispered, as she wiped away some of the tears on Nicole’s cheek. Her Nicole. Her big strong Sheriff, her rock was crying, kissing her palm. Her own tears were being wiped away by the woman that she loves. “I’m here.”

Nicole continued to brush away Waverly’s tears, as she kissed the brunette’s palm. Her own tears soon subsided. She felt like her heart was complete once again. This was all she wanted for her birthday. Her Waverly. The woman that she is madly in love with. “This is all I wanted.” Nicole whispered, knowing that Waverly would hear her. She wanted to ask how this was even possible but now wasn’t the time.

“I’m here, baby.” Waverly leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed her forehead.

Wynonna cleared her throat. “Okay, you two come on there is a birthday party to get going.”

“Thank you, Wynonna for bringing our girl home.” Nicole’s stated, her eyes never leaving Waverly. The party went on, and the whole time Nicole’s arms were around Waverly. Soon it started to settle down. Placing a small kiss onto Waverly’s shoulder. “Can we go home?”

Waverly leaned into the redhead. “Of course we can. Come on, baby.”

The two of left, heading to Nicole’s place even though she had been staying at the Homestead. She wanted some alone time with Waverly. Moving inside, Calamity started rubbing against Waverly’s legs. “CJ, come on not tonight.” Nicole told the cat, her arm was still around Waverly.

The brunette continued to leaned into her girlfriend, and just as she was about to lean down to pet CJ, the cat took off. The two of them moved upstairs, and things were quiet but not awkward between them. Nothing was ever awkward between them.

Nicole finally let go of Waverly, this way she could get the smaller girl a sleeping shirt and some shorts. She had a million questions but now was not the time. Handing the clothes over to her girlfriend–no fiancée.

They changed and then laid down in bed together, Nicole was holding Waverly close to her. As if she wasn’t, the girl would simply slip away or something. Running her fingers through her hair gently.

“Happy Birthday, baby.” Waverly finally spoke, looking up at Nicole. That was when she leaned up and connected their lips once again. It was a soft, loving kiss. One that she missed giving the redhead. “I love you.” She stated after she pulled away and rested her forehead against hers before laying her head on Nicole’s chest. Just listening to her breathing.

“One of my best birthday’s.” Nicole kissed her back the same way. She didn’t think she would be having this again but yet here they were. Intertwined with one another. When she pulled away, she rested her forehead against hers for a moment. “I love you too.” Her words were soft. When Waverly laid her head back on Nicole’s chest, she started running her fingers through her hair again. That was when she noticed Waverly’s breathing slow down, figuring she fell asleep but there was no way that Nicole was sleeping tonight.


End file.
